Best Thing I Never Knew I needed Disclaimer Neyo
by ashkisses
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru are both against mating. But what happens when they are pushed into the world of... each other! I dont own the characters of InuYasha or the whole concept of bending the elements.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and it's characters! LOL I own some of the plot! Mind you kind of a mix between the last air bender and InuYasha. All of them can bend something.

ENJOY

The blood dripped off the tips of my claws as I stared down into the lifeless eyes of another worthless demon. I did a quick flick to discard the disgusting blood from my hand. Examining the body once more I let poison drip from my hand on to the body. The poison worked fast ridding the world of another useless stench. I surveyed the area for anything else I could take my stress out on. Stretching my yokai across my lands, I sadly found nothing.

I slowly made my way back towards the castle where a little brown haired girl was waiting for me.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she cried before attaching herself to my leg.

I looked down at her, never letting the stoic look that I carried around slip. In my heart I knew she yearns to see emotion, but not in front of my guards.

Jaken ran up to us and started pulling on Rin, "Rin let go of Lord Sesshomaru."

"Stop it Jaken," she cried as she gripped on to my leg for dear life.

The constant going back and forth started to not only get old, but also annoying. To end the fight I quickly picked Rin up and carried her away from the toad. Once inside I placed her down and patted her head before continuing to my study. She looked up at me with a gap-toothed grin before running back out the front doors to harass Jaken some more.

Sitting behind my desk I read through different letters from the different villages across my lands. There were letters addressing weddings to executions. I took my time reading then signing before sealing it with the royal seal. I then found a letter that caught my interest.

"Dear Sesshomaru-sama,

I wish I was writing you on better conditions, but unfortunately that is not the case old friend. The lords are growing restless with your resistance to mate. You will need to produce a heir that will continue on your legacy. In the next 5 months the lords will be expecting you to mate. And not long after that give birth to a son. I am warning you now before the lords start to push their daughters on you. Old friend you are doing an amazing job, but your people and your lords need a queen from you. We will see each other at the Northern Winter Castle for our annual Winter Ball next week. Be prepared to meet many ladies.

Best regards,

HIDEKI

I stared long and hard at the letter. I couldnt believe that they would force me to mate. I had no desire to mate. Maybe I could find someone to just have my heir and then do away with her. That would be suitable. I placed the letter in one of the many compartments of my desk before heading to my chambers. It would take a total of 5 days to reach the winter castle so I had my maids start to pack.

I soon found Rin and took her to the local seamstress.

"Good afternoon Emi," I said to the woman who had her back to me.

She turned and graced me with a crocked smile.

"Lord Sesshomaru to what do I owe this honor," she said with a slight laugh.

I sat down in front of the small table with Rin in my lap.

"We need new attire for the winter festivities in the Northern Kingdom," I said watching her intently, "Both of us."

"I see," she said softly looking from me to the child, "Well I will do the little one first. Come child."

She then stood holding her hand out to the small 5 year old. For her age Rin was very short. But it could be because of the blood bond I shared with her. From the looks of it she was growing like a demon child.

Emi stood Rin up on a platform before taking all of her measurments. She quickly wrote them down before directing me to also stand on the platform. She made quick work of taking my measurements.

Emi had been our family seamstress for the last 2-thousand years. She was very trustworthy and her work was always beautiful. She was the only one who I allowed to make my clothes and even go as far as to touch my person. Of course Rin was always an exception.

Once she was done Rin and I sat before her again.

"When will you be departing for the Northern Kingdom?" she asked never looking up from her notepad.

"In two days time," I replied with a kind of playful tone in my voice.

She slowly looked up at me from her pad, "Sesshomaru Inu Tashio!"

"You have known that you would need clothes for the ball and you give me two days to create an entire wardrobe!" she yelled at me.

I gave her a smirk that only she could ever see. I stood and she stood. She glared at me before walking over and resting her hand on my arm.

"You remind me so much of your father. He was my best friend," she said giving me a weak smile.

I bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead and then departed. The entire castle was in a hustle to prepare for our departure so I left Rin to help prepare as I went to the dojo for some peace and quiet.

Some where inside the EASTERN CASTLE

"Kagome you will chose a mate!" the king of the Eastern Lands yelled.

"No I will not! It is not required nor needed," I said turning my back to the man I called father.

"Your sister married that fine young wolf, Kouga. Why will you not give love a chance?" he said with a sad face.

"I am a warrior we have no need for love," I said walking towards the doors of his room.

"Kagome you will mate and that is final," he said once more.

I went to open the door, but was stopped by his voice.

"Good night Kagome, my dear," he said kindly.

I turned to him pulling my royal robe closer to me.

"Good night Father," I said before storming out of the room.

Once reaching my room I slammed the door and jumped onto my bed. I screamed into the covers knowing that no one could hear me.

Being a water bender and a wolf demon was great, but I never got to really use my powers. I laid in bed for the rest of the night praying to the Kami's that my father wouldnt push this mating thing.

NEXT MORNING

"Kagome tomorrow we travel to the Northern Kingdom for the annuel Winter Ball. Please go to the Sango and get some gowns made," father said while reading a scroll as we ate breakfast.

"Okay father," I said sourly, before standing and leaving without another word.

I walked into my room where my best friend waited for me. The all white wolf with silver percing eyes sat and stared as if he wanted something.

"Come on Miracle you are coming with me to see Sango," I said smiling down at him.

He growled softly before we left the castle.

"Sango!" I yelled walking into the medium sized cot.

"Is that Kagome, aka best friend in the whole world, I hear," she yelled coming from the back.

She ran up to me and embraced me like its been forever. When it truly was just this morning.

(Sango lived in the castle with me, because she is my fathers 'adopted' daughter.)

"Hey Miracle," she said scratching the wolf's ear, "Anyway what would you like today?"

I walked around and looked through some of the gowns on display, "Well I have to go to the boring winter ball like always so I need a 4 weeks worth's of gowns. We leave tomorrow."

"Well in case of you doing something so last minuet I made 14 gowns for you already. I will make another 14 and we will be good," she said bring out 2 big bags that held the gowns.

"One more thing," I said smiling at her," YOUR COMING WITH ME."

Her eyes got wide with surprise.

"Really?" she said with a big smile on her face.

"I asked daddy and he said yes," I answered back before hugging her, "So you need to make yourself 4 weeks of clothing also."

She then lost the twinkle in her eyes.

"I can't afford nice material for myself," she said rubbing her arm, "Thanks for the offer but I wouldnt fit in."

I then busted out laughing.

"Here," I said pulling out a purse.

I handed it to her and she unzipped it slowly. Her eyes twinkled at the amount of gold in the bag.

"I cant take this Kagome,"she whined.

"Nope father insisted, buy all the silk and satin you need to make youself 28 wonderful dresses. We will pick you up in the morning," I said before running with Miracle home.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and it's characters! LOL I own some of the plot! Mind you kind of a mix between the last air bender and InuYasha. All of them can bend something.

Chapter 2

WESTERN KINGDOM

"We will be back within the month," I said to Emi as the servants put the things in the saddle on Ah-Un.

She gave me a smile and a pat on the arm before stepping back. I helped Rin onto Ah-Un before taking off in flight. He lifted from the ground only seconds after I did and we made our way peacefully to the Northern Kingdom.

EASTERN KINGDOM

"Sango are you sure you are comfortable riding Kagome," my father asked looking at her inquisitively.

"Yes, I should be fine your majesty," she said shakily.

I had transformed into my real form and looked at her with my blue and silver eyes. I was born with a birth defect of having two different eyes. Only when I mated would I be healed. Even in my human form people knew that it was something different.

We traveled for many days stopping only to bath and eat. Sango would sleep on my back and I would be cautious to watch for any sudden rolls that might end with her free falling. The travel to the Northern Kingdom took 5 days total so when we landed, I was so exhausted I collapsed so my father had to carry me the rest of the way.

"Welcome Tadao Higurashi! Welcome to my castle," Sho the king of the Northern Lands announced.

His wife, Aimi, ran forward, "Is she okay?"

"Oh yes she is fine. She flew for 5 straight day she is just tired," he said smiling at the couple.

TADAO POV

"Well pass her to one of the servants and we will put her in a room to rest before our festivities start," Aimi said while directing a male servant to come and collect my sleeping child.

"If you two will follow me I'm sure you are famished. Some of the other ladies and lords have also just arrived," Sho said directing us to follow him.

We walked into the dining room and was greeted by many of the other ladies and lords. I got questioning looks about Sango and announced that she was my adopted daughter and best friend of Kagome. We sat down to eat and then he walked in.

Sesshomaru Tashio was the deadliest Lord out of all of us. With his hatred for humans and the feeling of abandonment he had grown stronger than any demon to every roam the lands maybe even the world. He took a seat at the opposite end of the table of the Northern king.

"Sesshomaru-sama wonderful of you to join us. Where is your young ward?" Sho asked.

"She is resting. The travel was hard on her," he said before slowly eating the raw meat that was on his plate.

Raw meat was very tasty, but as the years went on and different seasonings and way of cooking the food came along most of the lords and ladies preferred that. But not Sesshomaru-sama it was almost sickening to watch him eat the blood filled piece of meat on his plate. We continued to talk and mingle while Sesshomaru just watched.

KAGOME POV

I awoke in a big bed filled with silk sheets. I snuggled into the pillows more as I tried my best to fall back to sleep. I then heard a cry, and I knew at that moment what had aroused me from my sleep. At that point I knew I would not be able to go back to sleep until I stop the infernal sound. I slowly crawled out of bed noting that my legs were still weak from the trip. I opened my door and walked out to see a servant holding what smelled like a human five year old.

"Lady Kagome! Thank the Kami's," she cried running to me, "The human child will not sleep. She is tired but refuses to sleep alone."

I smiled down at the weeping child and held out my arms for her. Once she was placed in my arms the tears stopped and she peacefully sucked her thumb. The servant girl looked at me dumbfounded before giving me a low bow.

"Thank you so much," she said before running along to do her duties.

I looked down at the sleeping child and sighed.

"Well it's just you, me, and a huge bed," I said closing the door behind me.

I got back on the bed and pulled the covers over both of our bodies. The small body snuggled closer to me for warmth and soon after I was drifting off to sleep.

SESSHOMARU POV

I watched as they ate and drank, but I could only think of one thing. Rin. She was my pride and joy weather I wanted to admit it out loud or not. She made my life 100 times easier. I turned my head slightly to see the servant girl that I had given Rin too.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she said walking up to me before bowing.

"Lady Rin is now with Lady Kagome," she said before leaving.

I looked down to where Tadao was sitting our eyes met and he stood. I followed suit and we both started making our way to the door.

"Excuse us," he said before we left.

"If my ward is harmed it will be your daughters life," I said with a flash of my eyes.

I had never known Kagome to be dangerous, many years ago when she was Rin's age I might have even labeled her my mate-to-be. She was perfect in every way as a child,and made me love her just for her childish antics.

(Can you imagine Lord Sesshomaru loving a 5 year old?)

"Kagome would never even hurt a fly," he said as we continued down the halls.

I followed the scent of Rin to two doors. I opened one softly as to not surprise anyone on the other side. Tadao and I stepped into the room and he smiled at the scene. There were two black haired beauties laying in the bed together. Rin had somehow come to rest on the chest of the older woman. The cool wind blew and that's when her scent hit me. It was a mixture of a hot spring that had honeysuckles growing on the shore, the smell of her innocence hit my tongue and I almost licked my lips.

"See I told you! Kagome would never even hurt a fly,"Tadao said whispered at the pair.

I walked over to the bed and observed her closer. She had gotten so beautiful. It was expected I guess, but this was amazing. He black and blue hair spread around her like a halo, her long lashes softly kissed her cheeks, because of her closed eyes, and her lips were rosy holding a hidden kiss in the right hand corner. She was slightly tanned but she was flushed from the cold air. I backed away from the bed and out the door.

"She has grown into a fine young lady Tadao," I said before walking away from the room as fast as I could.

TADAO POV

I watched as Sesshomaru rushed down the hall as fast as he could.

'Getting them together is going to be harder then putting a cat in a bath,' I thought to myself before stretching.

"I need to get some sleep," I said asking a passing servant to take me to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and it's characters! LOL I own some of the plot! Mind you kind of a mix between the last air bender and InuYasha. All of them can bend something.

CHAPTER 3

"So Sho have you seen Tadao gorgeous daughter that he's been hiding away for the last 200 years (let's just say that's 20 years in demon years)?" Yukia, lord of the southern lands asked.

"Oh no worries Yukia, she is as beautiful as ever. She is resting up right now, but she will be showing herself during the festivities tonight," Sho responded.

"Sho may I speak to you in private?" Yukia asked leading Sho away from the guest.

As the two walked outside they didn't notice the two bright red eyes were watching closely.

"So it is our job to get Kagome and Sesshomaru together correct?" Yukia asked in nothing above a whisper.

"Yes once they have mated the two will be invincible. They will be able to bend all the elements and we as a country can expand. Plus they would make beautiful pups," Sho said looking at the setting sun, "The festivities will start soon you should go get ready."

Yukia departed leaving Sho alone on the balcony, "Naraku come here."

"Father," Naraku said jumping from the ceiling to stand in front of his father.

"I know you were listening. I know what your intentions are. If you mess this up, it will be your life!" Sho said before walking back into the castle.

"Father I have every intention of messing it up," Naraku said looking up at a window and smirking, "Every intention."

KAGOME POV

I felt something continually poke me in my stomach and I must say it was very irritating. I slowly opened my mix-matched eyes to see a little dark haired angel sitting on my stomach.

"Hi who are you?" she asked still poking me in the stomach.

"I'm Lady Kagome and who are you?" I asked getting on top of her and tickling her.

"I'm Lady Rin," she squealed as she laughed.

"Well it's a pleasure to make you acquaintance," I said holding out my hand to her.

She smiled, "The pleasure is all mine."

She shook my hand smiling.

"Oh my it seems we have slept through the whole day. The festivities will be starting soon," I said looking out the huge window, "Rin who are you here with?"

"Lord Sesshomaru I am his young ward!" she said excitingly.

I smiled down at her and tried to remember why I knew that name.

_FLASH BACK_

"_Lady Kagome the summer is over now say your goodbyes," father said gruffly._

"_Lord Sesshomaru thank you for a wonderful summer," Kagome said smiling up at the tall man._

"_Lady Kagome you are more than welcomed," he said back before bending down and hugging the 5 year old child. _

"_Will I ever see you again?" Kagome asked with teary eyes._

_Sesshomaru picked her up holding her._

"_Who knows maybe when you get older I might make you my mate," he said laughing at how bright her eyes got. _

_He handed the little child to her father._

"_Inu Tashio, it is always a pleasure. Thank you for having her," Tadao said to the great dog of the west._

"_No problem. She was a doll," He said ruffling the hair on top of Kagome's head, " Be good now angel."_

_Kagome smiled up at him before they were off._

_FLASH BACK OVER_

"Humm," I thought out loud.

"Come Lady Kagome, come meet my Lord," the tiny angel cried before dragging me from my room.

Many of the castle workers gave us very weird looks as we ran through the halls.

"Hi, do you know where Lord Sesshomaru is?" we asked a middle aged maid.

"Yes my dear he is looking for you as we speak," she said smiling.

"Come Rin we will find him eventually," I said walking away.

I guess I had not been watching where I was going because I walked straight into a wall causing me to fall on the ground.

"There he is young Rin," the maid said before bowing and walking off.

"I am so sor..," I trailed as I looked up at the fallen god.

"Lord Sesshomaru we found you," little Rin said running up to hug the white silk covered leg.

"Hn," he mumbled before looking down at me.

He offered me his hand which I took slowly. As soon as our hands touched I could feel a spark run though my body forcing me to hold back the shiver that threatened to give me away.

He helped pull me to my feet and I kept my head bowed in respect and tried to rush away. He then did the unexpected, he grabbed my arm as I was walking past him. I looked up at him questioningly.

"Thank you for helping the little one to sleep. I will be in your debt," he said before letting me go and walking off.

I watched as he walked. His stride was with such grace and his hair moved freely with his moves. I could almost feel myself drooling at the thought of running my fingers through his silvery mane. I blushed at my thoughts before running back down the hall and into my room.

"Lady Kagome it's time to get you ready for the Masquerade Ball," the maids said bowing low.

I growled more to myself then to them, "fine do your worst."

First they placed me in the hot springs where I was bathed and had my nails done. I then sat down and watched as they did my make-up and hair. They placed my hair in a messy bun that left my bangs to cover my eyebrows. I growled at the thick charcoal they put under my eyes before slipping the mask over my eyes. I must admit it did give me a mysterious look. But it wouldnt do much seeing as people knew my eyes were two different colors.

I then stood and I saw Sango walk in already dressed.

"Hey sleepy head," she said giving me a hug.

She was dressed in a red taffeta, satin gown. It had a court train and was strapless. The top was a tight corset that fit her body beautifully. It was decorated with beautiful rhinestones that went across the top of the hem to the bodice then dropped down to her covered belly button. Across the bottom of the dress she had rhinestone butterflies that gave the dress a draping appearance. Her hair was up in a bun with a red and silver butterfly holding it up. Covering her eyes was a red and silver butterfly.

"You look amazing," I said giving her a hug.

Sango was at least 5 inches taller than me. I sat at a short 5'2 while she at a tall sexy 5'7. She smiled before picking up one of the bags that she brought in.

"This dress will match your mask perfectly," she said winking.

I stood up on the platform and they asked me to step into the dress. As they pulled it up my eyes widened. The dress was absolutely gorgeous. It was black and strapless with a beaded bodice, which moved down gently into a side panel till thigh. The ruffled effect at the embroidered hem gave it a sexy look. The back dipped down to my lower back. The ruffles were covered with diamonds and gave the dress a glistening appearance. They then helped me into a pair of sexy black heel's. (The shoes in this day were now being shipped from America and Europe). They had a tall heel that brought me to a tall 5'2 and strapped around the ankle. The strap around the ankle had diamonds that draped down to the middle of her foot. The front strap went right across the area before my toes.

"Princess, you look absolutely beautiful," one of the maids cooed.

I smiled at her and then looked back at my reflection.

"You will be the most beautiful woman at the ball," another said.

"Yes Kagome it fit's you perfectly," Sango said smiling.

"Thank you ladies," I said pulling on my matching back gloves.

At that point there was a knock at the door, "Lady Sango, Lord Higurashi has requested your presence."

"Okay Kagome I will see you there. And Kagome you look beautiful," she said before walking out.

I sat back down and watched as the eldest maid placed the tiara on my head. It was 2 and ½ inches tall, with side combs to secure that it wouldn't fall off. It was absolutely gorgeous and gathered to the top in the form of a heart.

"We are ready for Lady Kagome," someone outside the door said.

"Okay she is ready to fly," one maid said back.

I stood and walked over to the door, they opened it for me and I looked up at the manservant.

"Lady Kagome," he said gasping, "you look amazing."

He he bowed low and I blushed before taking his arm as he led me to the ball room.

"Announcing the beautiful Lady of a land you will have to guess," the manservant said opening the door.

I stepped in and it got extremely quiet. I even heard a glass fall and break. I smiled before descending the steps.

KAGURA POV

When she walked in I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Who the hell does this bitch think she is," I said whispering to Kanna.

"I don't know, but look at Sesshomaru's face," she said pointing at Sesshomaru.

I looked over at him and got red with envy. His eyes were slightly widened and his mouth was slightly opened. And something I never thought I would see was when Sesshomaru dropped his champagne fluke. The maids quickly got to work cleaning the mess up and I growled.

The woman started to descend the stairs and I could see Lord Higurashi pushing Sesshomaru towards the stairs. He started moving slowly and I realized that I needed to stop the approach. I looked over at Naraku and nodded my head towards the woman, he smiled before quickly reaching the bottom of the stairs. I could see Sesshomaru stop his approach and stand still.

The woman looked at Naraku with a small sad smile.

"My lady, my I?" he asked offering his hand to her.

She looked up and her eyes caught with Sesshomaru's.

"Yes my prince," she said softly.

He took her hand and lead her through the room.

SESSHOMARU POV

From the moment she stepped in I noticed who she was. Her scent was so distinctive, and her eyes were so unique. I looked at Naraku who lead her around to mingle with the different ladies and lords. Then I felt a hand touch my arm.

"Kagura please release my arm," I said walking away coldly.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and it's characters! LOL I own some of the plot! Mind you kind of a mix between the last air bender and InuYasha. All of them can bend something.

AN- I want to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing and subscribing to alerts. You guys give me the push I need to write more! I've been going through a lot and its wonderful to know that in the end I have you guys to make me smile! Thank you so much!

CHAPTER 4

PREVIOUSLY

From the moment she stepped in I noticed who she was. Her scent was so distinctive. I looked at Naraku who lead her around to mingle with the different ladies and lords. Then I felt a hand touch my arm.

"Kagura please release my arm," I said walking away.

NOW

I watched as she mingled like a prey watching his predator. She seemed to glide across the floor.

"Finally it's almost 12 o'clock and once the clock hits 12 the mask will come off," Yukia said from the banister.

Everyone laughed and cheered. I must admit everyone seemed to be having a good time but I guess since I have stronger senses its not as much fun. I continued to watch her till the count down.

"5...4...3...2...1," everyone shouted.

Everyone removed their mask and laughed and grabbed a partner and danced. I looked at Kagome who was now standing by herself. It seems Naraku was being distracted by another female. I made my approach with a determined look in my eyes. I didn't know why but she intrigued me. Once I was close I watched as she bowed and I did the same.

"May I have this dance?" I asked holding my hand out to her.

"It would be my pleasure," she said sweetly.

Her voice was very intoxicating as was her scent. I lead her to the dance floor where I spun her before pulling her in close. Her gloved left hand held my gloved right one, while her other hand rested peacefully on my left shoulder and my left hand on the small of her back. We followed the dance of the surrounding people and quickly fell into step. We looked each other deep in the eyes and I could feel a warm feeling start to build.

'This is the little 5 year old that 200 (20 in human) I love so much. Then my dad died and I turned cold. She is so beautiful her eyes, her lips, her skin tone. Even Rin loves her. Rin hates people who try and take me away from her. I must have her,' I thought to myself while staring into her eyes.

As the night continued she and I sat and talked she was very smart and very well mannered.

"Kagome darling. You do remember Sesshomaru right?" her father asked approaching, "Remember summers ago when you were 5 and you stayed with him and his father may he rest in peace?"

"Oh how could I forget, the wonderful kiddy balls and the delicious food that is from the western lands," she said smiling a brilliant smile.

"Oh and Sesshomaru remember when you told Kagome that when you get older you two might mate," he said laughing again.

I looked at Kagome who was blushing prettily. I gave a small smile that consisted of a slight raising of the corner of my mouth.

"Tadao over here," Yukia yelled.

"Please excuse me," he said before going to talk with his old friends.

"So that was kind of awkward," she said laughing.

I decided to make her blush deepen so I pulled her to the dance floor while a slow song was being played. I pulled her close our bodies flush against each others.

"You know Sesshomaru I really don't hold you to that. It was a promise you made to a 5 year old i'm sure you didn't mean it," she said smiling up at me.

"On the contrary my dear," I said whispering into her ear, "I'm still taking it into consideration."

She looked up at me her eyes wide and her jaw slightly dropped.

"You look beautiful tonight," I whispered again.

"Thank you," she said blushing and smiling up at me, "you don't look too bad yourself."

We danced for the rest of the night doing harmless flirting and touches until it was time for good night. We walked down the halls laughing as she sang. She was slightly drunk and I was less drunk then her. She sang loud and off causing her to stumble as we ascended the stairs. So without thinking I picked up the dark haired angel and carried her up the stairs bridal style. Once reaching her door I placed her down on her feet gently. Her hands were still on my chest on mine on her hips. Our bodies were so close together that we could feel each others body heat. We were leaning in closer to each other our lips inches apart. I was so close then he came around the corner.

"Sesshomaru did you enjoy the ball?" Yukia asked causing Kagome and I to jump apart.

"It was acceptable," I said back.

"Well come we have matters to discuss with the other lords," he said dragging me off.

"Good night Lady Kagome," I said turning my back to her.

I heard her door close and cursed my luck.

As we walked down the corridor Yukia seemed to sober up. We entered a large meeting room and took our seats.

"Sesshomaru we know that you have been alerted by Hideki of our want to get you mated," he started staring at me sternly.

"Yes Lord Yukia I have. And honestly if it is a heir you want that is simpler then mating," I said leaning back slightly in my chair.

"We all understand that Sesshomaru-sama, but your lands yearn for a queen," Hideki said resting his head on his hands.

"That may be so, but no women I have met reach my high standards of a female for me," I said waving them off.

"Well tomorrow is the talent show. You will have to make a choice," Sho said.

"Tadao your daughter," I started.

Everyone seemed to lean forward.

"Is absolutely beautiful. You have raised her well," I said allowing the corners of my mouth to raise.

"Sesshomaru we are sorry that it has come to this, but you are here for a month and within this month you will find a mate," Yukia said.

The three lords were tough. Yukia lord of the North was strict and straight forward when it came to the royal regulations. Sho lord of the South was very compassionate and tried to understand from all views before making a decision. And Tadao lord of the East was laid back, he watched and listened then put his input in and it's usually the idea we go with. I on the other hand kept the peace. Outside the meetings everyone gets myself and Yukia mixed up. Yes, in a second I will kill, but I know the place and time.

"Another matter of business. Sesshomaru since you have taken a small liking to Kagome, will you keep an eye on her. Naraku and Kagura are planning something. I know they are my children, but they have the evilness of their mother," Yukia said.

"I will protect her," I said coldly.

For some reason the fact that Naraku and Kagura were working together was pissing me off.

"Meeting adjourned. See you guys tomorrow night," Yukia said before walking out.

"Sesshomaru you will not be protecting her alone. But keep her by you," Sho said before patting my back and walking out.

I used my demon speed to get to me room to see a servant at the door.

"Lord Sesshomaru lady Rin requested to sleep with Lady Kagome tonight. Lady Kagome has her as we speak. I'm sorry we didn't let you know sooner," she said bowing low and shivering with fear.

"Hn," I said before pushing past her.

I stripped down to my sleeping pants. I went onto the balcony and felt the cold air on my heated body. It felt wonderful. That was the best thing about the Northern lands. It was always so cool. I looked over the lands that reflected beautifully from the moon. I then heard singing. It was a beautiful angelic voice and it beckoned me to follow. I quickly pulled on some socks and my boots and my haori and jumped from my balcony. I feel gracefully and landed gently on my feel. I slowly walked toward the angelic voice. I then saw a servant standing by a tree. Behind the tree was the angelic voice. The servant bowed low before moving aside.

"Lady Kagome," I said as I looked down at her.

She was sitting in her nagajuban. I looked to see that she had Rin wrapped in thousands of blankets.

"She couldnt sleep. So I came to the river to sooth her," she said looking up.

Her cheeks were partially flushed from the cold air.

"Servant take the child to Lady Kagome's courters and stay with her till Lady Kagome comes," I ordered.

The servant took the child and scurried away.

I held my hand out to Kagome and helpped her to my feet.

"Your frezzing," I said looking at her small body.

"I'm fine," she whispered.

I pulled her in and used my fire bending to warm her body. When the shiveres stopped I pulled back.

"Come skating with me," she said holding out her hand to me.

"But the water isnt frozen," I said watching her closely.

She then stepped onto the water. I was amazed no one had ever walked on water. She walked out in the middle and then smiled at me before turning around quickly turning all of the water into ice.

"Water bender," I said smiling.

I then took a small step out onto the icey lake. She was sliding around twirling and just having fun. I followed after her and we held hands as we skated together. And when exhaustion got the better of us we laid out on the bank. I melted the ice making the water flow freely before laying down next to her.

She smiled at me and cuddled into me closer.

"Thank you for skating with me. I havent had anyone to skate with since my mother passed," she said looking up at me.

"No problem," I said kissing her forehead.

We stayed like that for a while then I heart her breathing even out suggesting that she had fallen asleep. I picked her up bridal style and jumped up to her balcony. Once in the room the servant left quickly. I laid Kagome down next to Rin and they instantly wrapped their arms around each other. I pulled the covers over them and lite the fire. I left the balcony windows open so that if they were too hot a gust of cool wind would feel nice. I looked over them one more time before walking out of the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and it's characters! LOL I own some of the plot! Mind you kind of a mix between the last air bender and InuYasha. All of them can bend something. Also I do not own the songs! NOT MINE!

AN- First song is Bless the Broken road: Rascal Flatts.

2nd is For a moment- The little mermaid 2

CHAPTER 5

PREVIOUSLY

We stayed like that for a while then I heart her breathing even out suggesting that she had fallen asleep. I picked her up bridal style and jumped up to her balcony. Once in the room the servant left quickly. I laid Kagome down next to Rin and they instantly wrapped their arms around each other. I pulled the covers over them and lite the fire. I left the balcony windows open so that if they were too hot a gust of cool wind would feel nice. I looked over them one more time before walking out of the door.

NOW

KAGOME POV

"Lady Kagome," a tiny voice said, "Wake up."

I looked down at the little girl in my arms.

"Yes dear what do you need," I said with a yawn.

"I want Lord Sesshomaru," said said rubbing her eyes.

I slowly climbed out of the bed and picked her up. I sniffed out the castle and tried to find the scent that matched Sesshomaru. Once I found the room that smelt like him I quietly opened the door and walked in. I was simply amazed. In all the corners of the room were floating fireballs. I smiled he must be so good he can even bend in his sleep. I walked over to the bed and placed Rin on it.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said petting his arm.

"Yes Rin you may sleep with me," he said before lifting the covers for her to get in.

I was walking to leave when Rin whimpered.

"Lady Kagome will you not stay with us for the night?" she asked me with her blue eyes.

Sesshomaru looked up at me.

"Yeah, will you not stay the night? We don't bite," he said smiling at me.

My breath caught, he looked gorgeous when he was serious, but a smile makes him look even more handsome.

"At least she doesn't," he said with a laugh in his tone.

I smiled and walked slowly over to the bed. He quickly grabbed my arm and pulled my back to his chest. Rin then cuddled into my chest and the three of us drifted to dreamland.

KAGOME'S DREAM

_His hands ran down my back slowly before resting on my hips. He kissed my bare shoulder before reaching over and grabbing my breast sensually. I rolled my hips into his and he moaned. He turned me around and put me up against the wall. I closed my open eyes as they rolled into the back of my head as he closed his lips on my neck. Softly nibbling, licking, and sucking on my pulse._

"_When I mate you. Your blood will taste so good," the deep voice said. _

_He then lifted me and placed my legs around his waist. He placed one hand on the wall behind me and the other on my clit. He started to slowly and teasingly massage my clit making me moan out. I opened my eyes and looked into Sesshomaru's golden eyes. _

"_I can't wait to make you mine," Sesshomaru said again._

"_Sesshomaru make me yours," I whispered into his pointed ear._

_He positioned his dick at my entrance and his claws pierced my hips._

_WAIT... there was something really piercing my hips._

DREAM OVER

I slowly opened my eyes and looked into the golden eyes of Sesshomaru. He was straddling me with his claws pierced into my hips. In those golden eyes was a fire of passion. He bent down and placed his face in the crook of my neck and inhaled.

"Sessho..," I started but was interrupted by a 'shuss'.

I relaxed and took a deep breath as I felt his tongue drag up to my ear.

"Maybe when you dream about me Lord Sesshomaru will sound so much more wonderful coming out of those soft lips of yours," he said before retracting his claws and licking them clean of my blood.

"Your blood taste so good," he said licking his last finger.

I laid there looking up at him. His silver hair formed a curtain between us and the real world. He started bending in closer to my lips, and as if desperation took over our lips crashed together. We started kissing a rough passionate kiss. His hands were squeezing into the pillow and mine were right under his. Our bodies pressed flush into each others. His fang cut my bottom lip which he sucked on till the blood stopped flowing and with a swipe of his tongue he sealed it up. He moved from my lips to my neck and I looked out the window.

"Lord Sesshomaru," I moaned out.

"Hn," he said still attacking my innocent neck.

"It's late. I need to go prepare for the talent show," I said moaning as he started to pull open my night gown.

He finally stopped. I shakily got out of the bed and started making my way to the door.

"I'll let you go, but know this," he said pushing me up against the door, "I'm not done with you,"

He then softly placing a parting kiss on my lips.

I closed the door behind me and walked towards my room. As I walked I didn't notice the bright red eyes that followed me.

KAGURA POV

"She was walking out of his room!" I yelled to Kanna.

"Well Kagura what do you want to do about it?" she asked me while they did our nails.

"Out show her in the talent show. Every lord loves a woman who can dance, sing, or something," I said back smiling as a plan devised in my mind.

Kagome POV

"Lady Kagome it's your turn to practice," a maid said through the door.

"Okay here we come," I said as my servants wrapped me in a big rob.

"Place Rin in one also," I said looking down at my little star.

We walked down the halls and into concert hall.

"Okay Lady Kagome you get to do two songs one of singing and one of singing and playing one of our new in instruments," she said looking at a scroll, "you are also allowed a costume change for every performance.

I listened intently and looked down at Rin.

"Okay come on everyone leave so they can get started," she said as everyone filed out, "3 hours."

I looked at the stage and then down at Rin. I walked to the door and sent for Lady Sango. She made the costumes for Rin and myself as we practiced. I learned quickly how to use the guitar and Rin and I got a dance routine together. Within 2 hours we were ready. Sango was almost done with our outfits thanks to the different maids and seamstresses in the castle.

"Okay ladies move everything to my room so that we can let someone else use the room," I said helping everyone gather the things and take it to my room.

Once there everyone talked and laughed while Rin and I soaked in the hot springs.

"This feels nice," Rin said relaxing.

We had gotten facials and hair treatments and now sat with this sweet smelling mud on our face that would help make our skin softer and clearer.

"Are you nervous," I asked Rin as I pulled my knees into my chest.

"No not really. I'm used to this from last year's. But I preformed by myself," she said looking at me, "what happened to you Lady Kagome. They say no one has seen you in 200 years."

"Well Rin this is a secret,but I trust you," I said moving over to her, " Well when I was 5 after I left visiting with Lord Sesshomaru we were approached by 5 men. They told me that one day I would be able to bend all the elements, but if they didn't keep me from the world the prophesy would never come true. So they wrapped me up in a frozen coffin where I slept for 190 years. When I woke I was educated in the new ways of the world."

She looked at me with wide eyes, "I can't bend anything."

I looked down at the little angel and smiled. I then lifted my hand slowly and the water followed she looked amazed.

"Here let me teach you," I said turning to her.

I put the water into a ball in my hands and held it.

"Now hold out your hand and concentrate on the water," I said placing the ball in her hands.

She was concentrating hard, enough to keep the water in place and form.

"See later I can show you how to make the ball," I said looking down at the girl.

She was looking at her hands at what she could do.

She jumped into my arms crying tears of joy, "Thank you so much."

I washed our faces off before kissing her forehead and we got out. We wrapped ourselves in robes and walked out. In the room everyone was having a good time, but stopped when they saw me.

I looked at them and smiled, "as you were."

Rin and I then sat on the bed and I practiced on the guitar a little more. The show wasn't until after sun set so we had all day to continually practice and help with the outfits.

"Okay Kagome you guys do it one more time and I'm sure it will be perfect,"Sango said sewing the last hem into a dress.

We laughed before trying them on.

"Amazing job Sango," I said smiling at our reflection.

"Thank you misses," she said making last minuet alterations.

7 hours later

"Okay ladies the show is about to start the first portion is the singing and the instrument," she said pushing a girl out on stage to start.

The program was wonderful. Girls played the 'piano', flute, and other wonderful instruments.

"Lady Kagome your up," the director said.

I stepped out on stage and my eyes instantly caught Sesshomaru's eyes.

Sesshomaru POV

She walked up on stage and my breath caught in my throat. She had on a white empire strapless sweep dress. It was simple and beautiful. She sat on the floor and the maids hustled to spread the dress around her. She looked like a fallen angel. She pulled the guitar into her lap situated it before she started playing the intro.

(Kagome)

I set out on a narrow way, many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
Yes He did

I think about the years I spent, just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there, you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

But now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

When she finished I was totally breathless.

"That's my girl," Tadao yelled before everyone started clapping.

She stood bowed and left the stage.

"Lady Kagura your turn," the lady said.

KAGOME POV

I went around to the watch Kagura's performance. She entered the stage in a short greenish dress. She sat at the piano and played a few keys before singing loud and off. She ended the song by pointing too Sesshomaru and winking. Out of respect everyone clapped and I giggled.

"Top that Kagome," she said coming back.

"Next we will be doing just the songs," the director said, "it's been looking pretty good out there."

Rin and I started getting changed.

We were the last on the program so we sat and watched everyone else. They were good, but Rin and my water bending act would be perfect.

"And Kagome and Rin your up," she called out to us.

The maids placed put vases out that were filled to the brim with water.

SESSHOMARU POV

Rin and Kagome walked out wearing similar dresses. The dress was a baby blue empire, one shoulder, asymmetrical, woven satin. They looked beautiful. Music started playing and Rin started to sing.

(Rin)  
Okay, get a grip, get a hang of this flipper  
It's like slipping two feet into one big huge slipper  
This way is left, which way is right  
OH, now I'll be circling in circles all night  
Oh, so this is forward. No problem.  
I can't believe I can do this and more  
To swim in the sea like I walk on the shore  
Out of my shell, not closed up like a clam  
Look out, this is me, here I am  
For a moment all of me  
Is alive and at home in the sea  
I'm swirling and twirling, so graceful and grand  
Not stubbing my toes getting stuck in the sand  
For a moment life is cool  
I'm a splash in the world's biggest pool  
This is more than my thoughts ever thought it could be  
For a moment, just a moment, lucky me

Rin was bending the water and I was totally surprised. I didnt know the little one could bend.

(Kagome)  
If only for one moment  
I had shared with you all I know  
The sea wouldn't be a mystery  
oh,why did you have to go?

(Rin)  
Everything's newer and brighter and bluer  
And truer to life than before  
Watch me soar  
For a moment I can shine  
Got a grin and a fin,that works fine  
My fingers are wrinkly, and I really don't care  
If all my curls have curled out of my hair  
For a moment I can feel  
All the dreams I've been dreaming are real  
Wish my mother could hear it, the sea is my song  
For a moment, just a moment, I belong

(Kagome)  
I will find you my darling  
And the moment that I do  
I'll hold you close, my Melody  
And sing the song of the sea with you  
And sing the song of the sea with you

(Rin & Kagome)  
For a moment, just a moment, I belong

At the end of the song they were bending the water. Everyone appluded and they bowed before leaving the stage. After the show everyone mingled and laughed while reflecting on the show.

"Rin when did you find out you could bend water?" I asked picking up the little child.

"Kagome showed me," she said looking up at the woman.

"It was beautiful," I said looking at her.

"Thank you," she said blushing.

"No thank you for teaching her," I said with my stoic face on.

My eyes revealed everything she needed to know causing her to blush deeper.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and it's characters! LOL I own some of the plot! Mind you kind of a mix between the last air bender and InuYasha. All of them can bend something.

CHAPTER 6

PREVIOUSLY

"Rin when did you find out you could bend water?" I asked picking up the little child.

"Kagome showed me," she said looking up at the woman.

"It was beautiful," I said looking at her.

"Thank you," she said blushing.

"No thank you for teaching her," I said with my stoic face on.

My eyes revealed everything she needed to know causing her to blush deeper.

NOW

Kagome and I had spent the last two weeks together. She was beautiful, funny, sexy, and just all around wonderful. I couldn't stay away. The feelings I started to develop were indescribably. I knew that because of her my mind had changed about mating.

I was walking down the halls toward Kagome's room before I was intercepted.

Kagura POV

I watched as Kagome and Sesshomaru walked towards each other without knowing it. So quickly I intercepted.

"Kagura what do you think," he started before I placed my lips on his.

Kagome walked around the corner.

"Sesshomaru," she said softly.

We pulled apart and looked at Kagome. Her eyes were glazed with tears. She glared at Sesshomaru before running off.

"Kagome it's not what it looks like," he said after her.

Honestly I was surprised. Sesshomaru was always very collected and didn't explain himself to anyone. But he wanted to explain himself to Kagome. I watched as he ran after her completely confused.

Sesshomaru POV

'Damn Kagura,' I thought as I tried to find Kagome.

I searched blindly until I bumped into someone.

"Sesshomaru- sama," Tadao said.

He face was serious and his eyes cold with anger. He walked out of the room completely before closing the door behind him.

"What the hell happened?" he asked me grabbing my neck.

"Tadao don't forget your place," I said grabbing his arm and removing it from my person.

His eyes grew soft, "My apologies Lord Sesshomaru."

He bowed, "I hate seeing her cry. Please fix it."

I nodded before opening the door and closing it behind me. She sat on a chair out on the balcony. It was cold with the snow falling and she wore nothing, but her night gown.

"Sesshomaru please leave," she said in a shaky voice.

The scent that covered the air was of salt. Her tears.

"Kagome let me explain," I said walking out onto the balcony.

"Explain what Lord Sesshomaru," She said standing, "Why you were lip-locking with Lady Kagura?"

"It wasn't even like that Kagome," I said reaching out for her.

"Bullshit!" She yelled before walking off.

"Kagome if you would just listen," I said walking after her.

"No," she said continuing to walk away.

Before I knew what I was doing I was on top of her.

"Sesshomaru release me," she yelled.

"Not until you listen," I said back.

I didn't know what had gotten into me. I needed her, wanted her, I had to have her.

She calmed down and stared up at me.

"Kagome she kissed me. I could never do that to you. The way I feel about you wouldn't let me do such a thing to hurt you. You mean so much to me and I don't want to do anything to hurt you. Kagome the last two weeks have been amazing," I said looking down at her with my heart aching.

She looked up at me with her eyes glistening with an unknown emotion.

"Sesshomaru what are you trying to say?" she asked leaning up on her elbows.

We were now inches apart.

"Lady Kagome," I started before helping her to her feet, "May I court you to become my mate?"

I asked looking down at her.

She gasped and jumped into my arms.

"I thought you would never ask," she said before planting a kiss on my lips.

I hugged her close to me and felt my demon relax. I had the woman I needed back in my arms crying tears of happiness and not sadness.

"We will announce it at dinner tonight," I said kissing her again.

I put her down and held her hand as we walked out of the room.

"Go prepare. Wear something nice," I said placing a kiss on her forehead and walking down the hall.

I walked into my room and dressed in my traditional robes. I went down and sat at the table with the other lords and ladies waiting for mine to descend those stairs.

"Presenting Lady Kagome," the announcer said.

She descended the stairs wearing a strapless a-line sweep dress. It was a creamy color and had a brush train. The dress had diamonds and rhinestone's decorating it. It wasn't too much, but it drew attention.

I went to the bottom of the stairs and held out my hand for her to take. She took it gently and I lead her too the chair at the right to mine.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I have an announcement to make," I said tapping my glass.

Everyone looked at us and Kagome beamed with joy.

"I have asked Lady Kagome to allow me to court her to mate," I said still showing no emotion.

Everyone stared before erupting into clapping and yells. After dinner we got many congratulations and pats on the back. We walked down the hall hand in hand on our way to Kagome's room.

"CONGRATULATIONS," Rin said jumping on us.

"Thank you Rin," Kagome said hugged the small child.

We walked into Kagome's room and the three of us sat on her bed and talked and played games. Rin easily fell asleep and we didn't want to move her. I slowly got out of the bed and made my way to the door.

"Do you not want to sleep with your ward and mate-to-be?" she asked from the bed, " We don't bite. At least not her."

She smiled at me and I walked back over to the bed and sat on it. I held her face in my hands before placing my lips on hers. We laid down all of us wrapped in each other. I watched the two women that I had come to enjoy being around. They were refreshing. I listened to their even breathing signaling that they were asleep. I threw a few fire balls into random spots in the room and they floated there slowly. I then sent my demon out to search for any threats and finding none I let myself drift into an alert sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and it's characters! LOL I own some of the plot! Mind you kind of a mix between the last air bender and InuYasha. All of them can bend something.

CHAPTER 7

PREVIOUSLY

She smiled at me and I walked back over to the bed and sat on it. I held her face in my hands before placing my lips on hers. We laid down all of us wrapped in each other. I watched the two women that I had come to enjoy being around. They were refreshing. I listened to their even breathing signaling that they were asleep. I threw a few fire balls into random spots in the room and they floated slowly. I then sent my demon out to search for any threats and finding none I let myself drift into an alert sleep.

NOW

On a daily basis I showered Kagome with different tokens weather they were jewels or silks. She would smile push them aside and kiss me like there was no tomorrow.

"Baby I don't need fancy things. As long as I have you I will be happy," she would say with her eyes glistening with love.

The feelings that she had instilled in my heart warmed me from my head to toe. We had about another week and my mood had changed from happy to completely miserable.

I sat and watched the lords talk around the table.

"Lord Sesshomaru for the last few days you have seemed upset," Sho said placing his hands on the table.

"Yes you look very disturbed," Yukia said leaning forward as if interested in what I had to say.

"I have been," I said standing suddenly.

I walked over to the window and looked over the white lands, "We only have one more week."

"Okay are you not glad to be returning home to your lands?" Hideki asked inquiringly.

"I am, but," I started trying to keep the emotion out of my voice.

"Your going to miss Lady Kagome," Yukia finished for me.

I turned to face them slowly. I let my hand run through my hair. I sat down with a sigh as I slouched in my chair.

"Lord Sesshomaru. I love my daughter very much, but I haven't seen her this happy in a long time. If it pleases you and her she may return to your lands with you and your ward," Tadao said with a smile.

I looked up at him and sat up in my chair, "Thank you Lord Tadao. Thank you for your blessings. Please excuse me."

I left the room and used all my demonic speed to reach Kagome's room. I knocked softly and heard her approaching the door.

As soon as she opened the door I picked her up in a hug before spinning her around. I put her down and hugged her close.

"Umm I'm happy to see you too," she said laughing.

"No that's not it. Your father has given us his blessings for you to return to my lands," I said looking at her.

Her eyes grew slightly wide, but a smile never graced her face. She slowly backed away from me and to her balcony.

"My lady are you not pleased?" I asked following her.

She looked at me with a deep sadness in her eyes.

"Oh. I understand," I said turning to leave.

"No Sesshomaru it's not anything other than my people. They will feel like I abandoned them and left them with no princess," she said placing her hand on my chest.

I looked down at her with the hurt deep within my eyes.

"But Kagome where does your heart lie? With your people or with me?" I asked touching her face softly.

The tears started flowing freely at this point. I used my thumb to wipe them away.

"Sesshomaru I am so sorry. But my people need me," she said holding her head down.

I grabbed her hand from my chest and made my way towards the door. The pain in my chest was more than I could handle.

"Sesshomaru no don't go," she begged.

I turned to her and gave her the coldest look I could fathom.

"It's Lord Sesshomaru to you," I said leaving the room.

I blindly walked down the halls and into my room. I laid down and felt something I thought I would never feel. A tear slowly made it's way out of the corner of my eye.

The next 5 days went by uneventfully. People had noticed how distant Kagome and I were. She wouldn't leave her room for anything. She wouldn't eat, wouldn't talk, she wouldn't see Rin or Sango.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Tadao said walking out onto the balcony, "She is very loyal to her people."

I looked at him with a small smirk, "Yeah."

I then regained my composure, "Is there something you need Tadao?"

His expression changed to a sad one, "You made her so happy. I wish there was something I could do."

"Well there isn't," I said before storming off the balcony.

The ball was in a day and after that she would be gone from my life. I couldn't be more hurt and thankful at the same time.

When the last day came and as I got dressed for the winter ball I could feel my demon crying out for its missed love. Days ago I had accepted the fact that I loved her, and it would hurt to leave, but I would get over it.

I entered the ballroom and everyone bowed. I descended the stairs and grabbed a drink before I started to mingle.

"Lady Kagome," The announcer announced.

Everyone turned and some even gasped. I turned to see her and I felt myself lose it completely. She wore a white a-line strapless, court train, satin tulle dress. The bottom of it was lined with diamonds and the design matched her hair jewelry. Her skin glittered like a diamond and she help her head down slightly. She had gotten slightly skinner and her face had sunken in a slight bit. Her hair was in an up-do being held up with glistening diamond hair clips. Her eyes seemed to glisten with unshaded tears as she made her decent. At the bottom of the steps she took her fathers hand and mingled with him.

"Lady Kagome you look absolutely stunning," a woman said to the fallen angel.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"I'm sorry about your relationship. I'm sure you will find someone else with your beauty," the lady said with a smile.

My blood started to boil. The thought had never crossed my mind. If she wasn't mine then she was fair game. Anyone could have her and touch her. As soon as the thought crossed my mind another prince asked her to dance. I watched as he placed his hands on the small of her back and the other to hold her hand. They danced to the up beat song and his face was full of smiles while she continually gave off sighs.

The night would soon be coming to a close so I approached her.

"Lady Kagome," I said softly.

She turned away from her conversation to look at me.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"May I have this dance?" I asked holding out my gloved hand for her gloved hand.

She looked from my hand up to my eyes. She slowly reached for her gloved hand and pulled the glove off. She pulled both of them off and I did the same. When her small hand was placed in my larger one my heart started to race and as did hers. I walked her to the dance floor as the music started to play softly. I pulled her close as the singer started to sing.

_Your in my arms_

_And all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two_

_So close together _

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

She rested her head on my shoulder as we twirled slowly listening to the words.

_A life goes by_

_Romantic dreams must die _

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

_So close to waiting, waiting here with you_

_And now forever I know_

_All that I wanted is to hold you _

_So close_

She looked up into my slowly and her tears began to flow. The love shone indefinite in her eyes.

_So close to reaching that famous happy ending_

_Almost believing this one's not pretend_

_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come_

_So far, we are, so close_

The music picked up and we started to dance faster around the room. I spun her and her dress flew up around her legs. She looked beautiful. That was when I noticed that the dance floor was empty except for Kagome and myself.

_How could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

Before I could pull her back into my arms Naraku grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. Kagura then stepped into my arms and started dancing with me. Kagome and I would look at each other on our turns and her tears flowed freely.

_We're so close_

_To reaching that famous happy ending _

_Almost believing this ones not pretend_

Kagome looked like she got upset so she snatched herself away from Naraku and made her way to the stairs.

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are_

_So close_

_So close_

She looked back at me as I approached the stairs. Our eyes met and I held out my hand to her.

_And still so far_

She held her head down as she continued to run up the stairs. I looked at my hand and felt my heart clench. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Tadao. He shook his head before running after his daughter.

That night I didn't get a wink of sleep. The look in her eyes hurt me too much.

The next morning I descended the stairs to see Kagome, her father,and Sango at the front door. They had their luggage and Kagome was dressed in a deep red dress with a black coat wrapped around her. Her hair was down cascading around her face.

"Lord Sesshomaru, good morning. Kagome, Sango, and I were just about to head out," Tadao said walking up to me.

He bowed and I returned it. He then looked up at me and smiled before grabbing my hand and pulling me into a hug. I returned the hug before giving him a pat on the back.

"Lady Kagome," a little voice yelled.

Rin ran down the stairs with tears streaming down her face, "Don't leave us. We need you."

Kagome got down on her knees in front of the crying girl.

"I have to Rin. My people need me," she said pushing the child's hair back.

"No Lord Sesshomaru and I need you!" she yelled stomping her foot.

"Rin," Kagome started.

"No. You were supposed to take care of me and love my daddy. But you were just a big lie. I HATE YOU!" She screamed before running up to me.

I picked up her up and held her close to me.

"Rin," Kagome started again.

"Lady Kagome don't push it," I said glaring at her.

Kagome's tears started to pour out again, " I understand. I'm sorry."

She then pulled her hood over her head and walked out into the snow.

I walked over to the front door and watched as she got into the carriage and our eyes caught. The carriage then took off.

My heart was in that carriage and there it was just leaving.

KAGOME POV

What Rin said to me hurt more than anything else. I wanted to love them, but my people needed a princess to run the lands my father couldn't do it all by himself.

"They were being selfish!" I yelled out into the carriage.

Sango and my dad both held me as I bawled my eyes out for my lost love. Then suddenly the carriage stopped. I looked out of the window to see a big demon running towards the carriage. My eyes widened and I tried to get the door open. It wouldn't budge. I pushed Sango and my dad to the side of the carriage with the cushion and I protected them with my body. When the demon made contact it turned the carriage over and the three of us were thrown around. Once everything settled I opened my eyes. I could smell the blood and I turned to see that neither my father or Sango was bleeding. I held my hand to me head to see my blood cover my hand. Sango and my dad came to shortly and tried to get out of the carriage. After they were out they pulled me out.

The demon looked down at us with it's red eyes. He smirked before hitting Sango and my father. I fell into the snow because I was so weak. I could feel him wrap his fingers around me and pick me up.

He walked over to my dad and pierced him though his chest. I cried out and held out my hand to him.

"Your daughter will make a wonderful servant for my masters," he said before pulling me to his chest.

SANGO POV

After he said that he was gone. He just disappeared. Lord Tadao looked around and he started to cry and howl. I helped him up and we ran as fast as we could back to the northern castle.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and it's characters! LOL I own some of the plot! Mind you kind of a mix between the last air bender and InuYasha. All of them can bend something.

CHAPTER 8

PREVIOUSLY

After he said that he was gone. He just disappeared. Lord Sho looked around and he started to cry and howl. I helped him up and we ran as fast as we could back to the northern castle.

NOW

When we reached the castle I knocked hard on the door. I was covered in Tadao's blood from his pierced chest. Yukia opened the door and gasped.

"Sango what happened?" he inquired as he took Tadao from me and ran him to the infirmary.

"We were attacked by a demon. Our defenses were down," I said placing my face in my hands and crying.

"Wait," he said pausing.

He seemed to look around then back at me.

"Where is Kagome?" he asked.

"He took her," I said crying harder.

Yukia then got the servants to take a look at Tadao and myself then left the room.

YUKIA POV

Sesshomaru wouldn't be pleased with the news. I quickly called an emergency assembly. Once everyone was gathered I sighed.

"Lord Yukia. Why have you gathered us here?" Sesshomaru asked almost outraged.

"Lord Sesshomaru before I say anything I need for you out of all people to calm down," I said shakily.

"Honey what's going on," my wife asked me touching my arm.

"Lord Tadao and his company were attacked on their way home. Thankfully Lord Tadao and Lady Sango have returned here and are in the infirmary," I started then looked at Sesshomaru.

"Where is Kagome?" he asked standing.

His eyes flashed red.

"The demon took her," I said softly.

Everyone around the table moved as Sesshomaru picked up the table and threw it.

He ran up to me and took me by my collar.

"What do you mean he took her?" I asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru put him down," Lady Sango said limping in.

He turned to her and let me down. He walked up the her quickly.

"Why didn't you protect her?" he asked her grabbing her arms, "You were supposed to keep her safe!"

"The attack was unexpected. She took the blow and then he just took her. He hit me and Lord Tadao and pierced him through the chest. Before we could retaliate he disappeared. There were no footprints or anything. He vanished into thin air. He said he would make her his masters slave. He took her and there was nothing we could do," she said falling to her knees crying with her face in her hands.

Sesshomaru stood up and everyone seemed to cower as he took a few deep breaths.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" I asked softly.

He turned to me his eyes a bright red and his fangs elongated. He then walked out of the room. I followed him to the infirmary.

"How is he?" Sesshomaru asked a servant.

"He will be okay. He just needs time to recover," the servant said back.

Sesshomaru then walked into the room and looked at the still bleeding man.

"What the fuck happened?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Sesshomaru please calm down," Tadao said sitting up, "It was a phantom demon. It came from no where and vanished into thin air."

"How can you be so calm he has your daughter?" Sesshomaru yelled back.

"I KNOW," Tadao yelled, "I FEEL HORRIBLE. I couldn't protect my daughter! I have to return and tell her sister, nephews, and family that she is gone. I have to accept the fact that my baby is gone!"

Sho was in tears as he yelled at the oh-so feared lord.

"I'm calm because there is nothing else I can do. For all I know he could have taken Kagome to another dimension, another time, another land. I have to accept the fact that she is gone," Tadao said silently.

The tears poured freely. I walked over to him and patted his back. I looked at Sesshomaru and noticed his eyes were back to gold. His shoulders slumped and he whimpered as his legs gave out. He feel to the floor and started to cry. I was so surprised that I quickly told the servants to leave the room and close the door. I held Sesshomaru as he cried his heart out. Never would I allow anyone to see the feared Lord Sesshomaru in such a way.

"I know you loved her," I said as I held him.

We sent out search parties to see if there was anything we could do. There was no scent, prints, nothing. The carriage was empty and the horses were gone.

That night Sesshomaru made a vow that he would not give up until he held her in his arms again.

Lord Tadao and Sango returned to the east and Sango was pronounced as the Princess of the East. They needed a princess and Kikyo wasn't willing. Sango then mated a demon and got a life span of a demon.

Lord Sesshomaru never stopped looking and no he never did find her. He never mated and Rin continued to live by his side. When Rin got old enough she also mated a demon and continued to live by Sesshomaru's side with her mate and children.

AN: NOW YOU MAY THINK THAT'S THE END. BUT IF YOU DO THINK THAT'S THE END THEN YOU THINK IMA HORRIBLE PERSON :) WELL IM NOT. ENJOY THE SUSPENCE CHAPTER 9 WILL KNOCK YOUR SOCKS OFF.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and it's characters! LOL I own some of the plot! Mind you kind of a mix between the last air bender and InuYasha. All of them can bend something.

Chapter 9

KAGOME POV

"I'm waiting for my dinner girl," a woman cried from the dinning hall.

"I'm coming Lady Aris," I said back putting the finishing touches on her plate.

After being kidnapped, I was taken to a country they called Europe. I was then sold on the sellers block and traded many times before I came to reside in the house of Lord Maurice and Lady Aris. Some would say they were very kind people, but working for them defiantly gave me the upper hand on judgment. They were the worst! They would talk about their 'closest friends' in the worse ways possible. No one was more perfect then them.

For the last 10 years I've been the ladies permanent personal maid. The years of my life in Japan were now nothing but mere memories of hurt and sadness. For the first few years I cried wondering what my country turned into. I cried wondering how my father was, if he was still alive, or if he had perished in a horrible war. With no contact to the outside world everything was dark. But the darkest times of the last 10 years was the thoughts of my love, Sesshomaru. The memories of those golden eyes and platinum white hair, but the memories that got me the most were the ones about when he asked me to be his mate. His eyes had shone full of love and care (something that was very strange to experience with the Ice Prince). He loved me and I loved and still do love him, but I knew deep down that I had made the right choice... or did I.

"Kagome if I was to call for my dinner one more time, I will beat you myself!" she yelled out.

At this point of my 10 years the beating sessions became nothing but a time for me to think. I wouldn't cry, wouldn't scream, wouldn't move, I would just stand there. Every year the beatings would be worse, but still after 10 years all that hurt was the sting of the water on the reopened cuts.

I walked slowly as to not drop anything on my tray into the dinning room. I set the food out in front of the woman who looked like she already had too much Turkish delight.

"Thank you Kagome. Now leave," she said shooing me away.

I rushed out of the room, before the food started to fly. As I walked through the halls I passed a mirror. As a servant I wasn't allowed to have a mirror in my room, so anytime I passed a mirror I would take a few seconds to look at my reflection. My hair had lost its bounce shine and had fallen in volume. My hair was now dull and flat. I had now gotten bags under my eyes and the silver of my left eye seemed to turn into a gray, while the blue of my right seemed to turn into a navy color. My skin was pale with the lack of sun exposure and I looked all around gruesome.

"Kagome," a boisterous voice called out to me.

I quickly scrambled to the lobby where I heard his voice.

"Yes sir," I said bowing low in front of him.

"I would like you to meet our guest, Lord Sho and Lady Aimi of the Northern Japanese Lands. You will cater to their every need," he said sternly.

At the mention of their names I looked up and gasped. Then I was consumed by darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and it's characters! LOL I own some of the plot! Mind you kind of a mix between the last air bender and InuYasha. All of them can bend something.

PREVIOUSLY

"Kagome," a boisterous voice called out to me.

I quickly scrambled to the lobby where I heard his voice.

"Yes sir," I said bowing low in front of him.

"I would like you to meet our guest, Lord Sho and Lady Aimi of the Southern Japanese Lands. You will cater to their every need," he said sternly.

At the mention of their names I looked up and gasped. Then I was consumed by darkness.

NOW

"Oh my is she alright," a voice said softly echoing in my ear.

I opened my eyes slowly to see Maurice, Sho, and Aimi leaning over me.

"I'm fine my Lady," I said before I started to get up.

"Lord Maurice, may I have a word with your servant please," Lord Sho said softly.

"Yes as you please," he said gruffly.

I then walked off with Lord Sho into a private room. As he looked me over his eyes took on a sadness before he looked into my eyes.

"I'm so sorry," he said before embracing me.

I couldn't hold the tears back anymore and I just let them pour. His royal robes were getting soaked but neither of us cared. It had been so long since I had seen someone I was familiar with. He pulled back and looked me over.

"What have they done to you?" he asked me slightly.

He turned me around and saw the blood dripping through my blouse from my recent beating. He pulled my shirt above my head to inspect the wounds. I could hear him choke back a cry as he could see the oozing wounds.  
"Lady Kagome I am so sorry," he said pulling my shirt back down, " meet me tonight and we will catch up."

We left the room and rejoined with the Lady of the northern lands and Lord Maurice. Lady Aimi gave me a sad look and I lead them to their room.

"Lady Kagome we have desperately searched for you throughout the years. Look at you. You look horrible," she said embracing me, "Your so skinny."

I could hear a deep growl from across the room, "how could they treat you like this?"

His eyes were a bright red.

"I'm okay they don't hurt anymore," I said trying my best to calm his inner beast.

"What are you talking about?" Aimi asked with her eyes shinning with tears.

I looked at her silently.

"Check her back," Sho stated with his back to us.

Aimi turned me around before checking my back. She placed her hand over her mouth and started to bawl.

We spent the next few hours talking and catching up. We laughed about the good times and cried about the bad.

"So how is my father?" I asked bringing up one of the many important questions on my mind.

"He is doing okay. He took and still is taking your disappearance hard. But he labeled Sango princess in your absence," Aimi said with a weak smile, "The people still miss you though. No one not even sweet Sango can replace someone as wonderful as you."

I smiled weakly, "and Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sho turned to me an eyebrow raised, "never stopped looking for you. His cries still echo throughout the lands of Japan. For his soul mate to disappear as you did can really cause a demon pain. I'm sure you felt it too."

He looked at me curiously. I had to tell them I had no choice.

"There is a spell they put on their servants that if they have any tiny bit of demon blood it will disappear only to make itself known when one is outside the castle walls," I said.

"Meaning you haven't left the castle since the day you were brought here?" Aimi asked me.

I nodded my head slowly to let her know she was right. After a few minuets I dismissed myself to handle some duties and to give them time to soak everything in.

SHO POV

"It is insane what they have done to that young girl. She is royalty," I said my eyes bleeding red.

"Honey they don't know that. When she told them they probably thought she was just lying. We cannot blame them," my wife said touching my arm.

Her touch helped to sooth my raging beast.

"We have to take her back with us," I said sitting down.

"I agree. But what of Sesshomaru when he finds out what they have done to his mate, he will surely want them executed," she said sitting beside me.

"I know," I said rubbing my temples.

Aimi and I spent the rest of the time formulating a plan and then started getting ready for dinner when the execution of plan 'Save Kagome' would begin.

DINNER

We all sat as Kagome served the table and talked.

"Lord Maurice your maid is absolutely stunning. Very obedient," I said picking up my fork.

"She is one hell of a cook too," he replied back.

"Where did you find her?" Aimi asked taking a sip of her wine.

"Well 10 years ago we bought off a slave trading block. When she first arrived her she claimed to be Lady Kagome of the Eastern Japanese area, but we knew she was lying Lady Kagome had died in that tragic accident and Lady Sango was appointed princess. So we beat her till the foolishness stopped , but we let her kept her supposed name," Lady Aris said stuffing her face full.

"Really?" I said looking up, "They were leaving the winter ball when they were attacked. Kagome's body was never found. Actually according to her father she was kidnapped."

I watched as both Lord and Lady seemed to pale.

"But maybe your right. Maybe she is just insane, but how about for good measures we bring Lord Sesshomaru here to look at her. You do know that Lady Sesshomaru and Kagome were to be mated right?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

They looked at each other then they quickly excused themselves. They came back looking flustered and upset.

"So what would you supposed would be the best way to know for sure," Maurice said looking pretty hot at this point.

"When we leave here tomorrow. We will return in 5 days time with Lord Sesshomaru. He will then evaluate the girl and then you will know for sure," I said looking at him with a glint in my eye.

"Agreed," he said before sipping his wine quietly.

We continued to have dinner with no more talk of Kagome. I was happy we had found our missing angel.

NORMAL POV

Since her disappearance Naraku and Kagura were fighting hard against the law and without the combined power of Kagome and Sesshomaru they were basically unstoppable. But by himself Sesshomaru was in no way weak he had managed to keep them at bay until he could find his beloved. The search seemed to drag on, but the faithful people of Japan couldn't give up. Kagome was their only hope. That is why Lord Sho and Lady Aimi where here the other Lords were fighting off the evil that threatened the country, while Lord Sho and Lady Aimi traveled the globe year after year searching for their missing puzzle piece.

SHO POV

That night we packed our bags and get prepared to take our departure the next day. With nothing more than hope in our hearts for our land.


End file.
